Pokeagents in: The Digiagents
by tillerian
Summary: The Pokeagents have been informed that the Digimon have sent agents into the world of pokemon, now they must find out who they are... and, who are they anyway?


The Pokeagents in: The Digiagents

On an island, where pokemon inhabit, humans and pokemon alike are partners in battle. Four separate islands, Kanato, Joto, Hoen, and Ore, is where humans train pokemon for battle or for pets. There is one island, in the middle of the four, called poke island, where civilized pokemon live. These pokemon talk, think, and live like humans do. One day, another race from another dimension, the digimon, come to take over the islands and replace the pokemon. Hope is no option for them. Five special pokemon, who are secret agents, are willing to fight against these conquerors. The entire race of pokemon, and there fate, lies in the hands of Umbreon, Espeon, Skipper the Mudkip, Blaziken, and Treeko. They are the Pokeagents!

Espeon: Whoa! We totally have an intro! Radical!

Ahem, now that I've got that out of the way:

The pokeagents live on central island in a home next to pokemon square. There, they relaxed. They were all laying down on the couches in the family room. Then, suddenly, Q, their informer, came up on the t.v.

"Greetings, Pokeagents" said Q

"Hey, Q, what's up?" said Umbreon

"A lot is up, Umbreon" said Q "We have just gathered information that the digimon have gotten themselves their own agents, much like you. We also have word that they're somewhere on the central island. You may look into this at any time, though, as they have yet to do any harm. Be on the look out, for we are still trying to find out who they are"

"We'll do so" said Umbreon

"Good" said Q "Farewell, Pokeagents"

The T.V. turned off.

"Hey, Umbreon" said Skipper "Who do you think they are?"

"I don't know, but, we'll take care of this" said Umbreon

"How about we go into pokemon square and look up people's pants?" said Treeko

"Let's try something less disturbing" said Umbreon

"We've got like plenty of time, dude" said Espeon "We'll like totally come up with a plan sooner or later"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but, I've gotta take a dump!" said Blaziken

Blaziken walked off. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Umbreon

Umbreon opened the door and it was Ed the totadile.

"Hey, Umbreon" said Ed "Have you seen Eddy anywhere?"

(Eddy is Ed's brother who is a Feraligator)

"Sorry, I haven't seen him" said Umbreon

"Oh, okay" said Ed

Then, Edd the Crockonaw walked up to Ed.

"Ed, we found Eddy" said Edd "He's a Ho-oh's, drunk"

At Ho-oh's:

Eddy was laying on the mountain singing "For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good felloooooooooooow, that no one can deny!"

"Will you get out of here!?!" said Ho-oh pointing the way out.

Later on at the pokeagents home:

Umbreon was pacing down the hallway gathering suspects in his mind while Espeon and Skipper were in the bathroom. Skipper was in the bathtub practicing his Dive and Espeon was coaching him. Skipper burst out of the water while being down there for a while.

"How was that?" said Skipper

"You totally need to work on the timing, dude" said Espeon

"Okay!" said Skipper diving into the water again.

He burst out knocking a bar of soap on the floor.

"Timing, dude, the timing" said Espeon

Umbreon walked in and said "Hey, guys, have you…" then Umbreon slipped on the soap and fell face-first on the floor.

"Whoa, watch out for the soap, dude" said Espeon

"Thanks for the warning" said Umbreon

He got up and said "Hey, I was wondering if you guys have any suspicions on who the agents might be"

"Um…… us?" said Espeon

"Hey, Espeon, I'm going to dive now" said Skipper

"No, no, the digimon's agents" said Umbreon

"Oh, no, dude, totally not, do you?" said Espeon

"Espeon! I'm diving!" said Skipper trying to get his attention

"I have some" said Umbreon "What if it's the Kecleons? They've been acting strange. What are they using the money from the shop for anyway? Where do they get the items? Why do they care so much about them? Why do they know everybody in town?"

"Dude, I doubt it's them" said Espeon "They don't work for the digimon, they're just crazy"

Skipper dove without anyone noticing.

"Yeah… what about Gengar?" said Umbreon

"Who? From Team Meanies? No way, dude" said Espeon

"Your right, they're too……… amateur" said Umbreon "Well, I'm going to walk in town to see anyone suspicious"

"Okay, dude" said Espeon

Umbreon walked out of the house.

Suddenly, Skipper used dive and really startled Espeon, which knocked him to the ceiling.

"How was that?" said Skipper

"Dude, that… was… scary" said Espeon "Nice work on the unnoticed part, but, don't startle me. Now, can someone get a ladder, I feel totally uncomfortable up here"

Umbreon went to pokemon square to look around. No one was suspicious at all. He looked over at the Kecleons, they didn't look suspicious either, other than their friendly smiles hiding their greedy minds. He looked over at Gengar who was coincidentally there. He held that evil grin, awaiting his next plan. Umbreon knew Gengar and his team were too… lame for the digimon. He decided to go to the pelipper office to see if anyone suspicious was there.

Umbreon walked over to the bulletin board and saw a Houndoom watching people taking the jobs and having a disappointed look on his face every time.

Umbreon has never seen a Houndoom around these parts. He went over to investigate. He got close to the Houndoom.

"What is wrong with you people!" said Houndoom "Can't you see my sister is in danger!?!" He looked over to Umbreon "Who are you?"

"Um… What are you yelling at?" said Umbreon

"Oh, it's just that my sister is stuck in Howling Forest and she can't seem to get out, no one is there to help her"

"Why don't you go and help her?"

"Oh… well… um… I've got some very important things to do……………… Say, you look pretty tough, you mind helping me?"

"Well, I don't know… I guess…"

"Good! Her name is Delcatty, and she has been there all day!"

"Wait! Your sister's a Delcatty?"

"Long story… Anyway, you should get to work, now!"

"But, wait… I didn't…"

It was too late, that Houndoom was trusting him to get the work done. So, he had to save that Delcatty. Umbreon went to Howling forest to save her.

Umbreon wandered in the forest for two hours, until he heard a voice, and it got louder and louder. Then suddenly, a Delcatty ran by being chased by three Mightyenas. Umbreon knew that was the Delcatty he was looking for and ran after them.

The Mightyenas had Delcatty cornered.

"Such a pretty little kitty" said one Mightyena

"What's a pretty cat doing in a forest like this?" said Mightyena

"Hey, guys! Let's get her already!" said another Mightyena

They crept closer to Delcatty.

"K-keep away! Get away from me" Cried Delcatty "Someone! HELP!"

"You know that's not how you treat a lady, guys" said Umbreon

"Wha?" They all turned around

"You heard me!" said Umbreon

"You think you can fight us little Eevee?" Said Mightyena

"I'm an Umbreon, thank you very much, and no, I don't think I can fight you, I _know_ I can fight you" said Umbreon

"Let's get him!"

They raced towards Umbreon, but as quick as a flash, Umbreon took one out with Secret power, and finished the other two with bite. Then, the Mightyena fell on the floor.

"Serves you guys right" said Umbreon. Then he turned to Delcatty and said "Hey, you okay?"

Delcatty stared at Umbreon blushing……… then she yanked her head away and said "Hmph! Well, thanks for your help, but I think I could have taken care of them on my own, thank you very much. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving this place"

Then, she left. Umbreon stared in confusion

"Okay" said Umbreon "I think a 'thank you for rescuing me, meet me at the pelipper office later' would be nice"

Then, he left the forest.

Umbreon went home not even remembering why he went out of the house in the first place. The floors in the bathroom were wet from Skipper practicing his Dive.

He sat down on the couch next to Espeon.

"S'up, dude" said Espeon "Did you find anyone suspicious?"

"Not really, I had to go out and rescue a Houndoom's sister which happens to be a Delcatty. I'm pooped" said Umbreon

"Speaking of poop…" said Blaziken "Guess what I did today!"

"Don't wanna know" said Umbreon

"Well, Skipper's still practicing his Dive, I'm tired out" said Espeon "I think I might go to my room and stay there for the rest of the day"

Espeon got up and went to his room. Umbreon was pretty tired too, so he went to his room. The last thing he heard during the day was Treeko.

"HELP! I'M STUCK IN THE FIREPLACE AGAIN!" said Treeko

Umbreon lied down in bed. It got dark outside and soon enough he drifted to sleep. Then he had a random dream that I'm not going to explain because it has nothing to do with the story at all.

The next morning, he got up and met the others in the kitchen eating breakfast. Espeon was happy because of a dream he had (Not going to explain that either, nice try, though), Skipper was bouncing up and down in his chair because of the sugar in his cereal made him really hyper, Blaziken was extremely tired because he barely had enough sleep last night, and Treeko remained quiet and cringed in pain because of his burns from yesterday and he was shivering because of a nightmare he had last night. Umbreon sat down in his chair and stared pouring down cereal.

"Mornin', Umbreon" said Espeon "What's up"

"Nothing" said Umbreon "What's up with you"

"Dude! I had this totally awesome dream last night!" said Espeon

"You're lucky… ow..." said Treeko "I had the scariest nightmare last night"

"Cereal! Cereal! Sugar! Sugar!" said Skipper very fast "Hyper! Hyper! Hyper! Cereal! YAY!!!! Fun! Fun! FUN!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Blaziken almost fell asleep and went into his cereal. But Skipper screamed in his ear and woke him up.

"Thanks, Skipper" said Blaziken slowly

"Hey, dude, what dream did you have?" said Espeon

Umbreon took a bite off his cereal and said "I can't seem to explain"

"Why?" said Espeon

"I just can't" said Umbreon

"Hey! Hey! HEY!!!!!!" said Skipper bouncing on the table "Let's go to pokemon square! Please! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down, Skipper" said Umbreon "We'll go to pokemon square so we can continue to find anything suspicious"

"Suspicious? What're you talking about? I'm fine" said Blaziken

"About the Digiagents" said Umbreon 

"'Kay, dude" said Espeon "Let's go"

"Let's wait until everyone is normal" Said Umbreon

They waited for one hour, then they set out for pokemon square. But it was blocked off by Team Hydro.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" said Umbreon

"Didn't you hear? Pokemon square's being attacked by five pokemon" said Blastoise

"What?" said Espeon "Pokemon, are you serious"

"No foolin" said Blastoise "We're standing here so no one can get in, so they wouldn't get hurt, we've already evacuated"

"Guys, we've got to stop them!" said Umbreon

"Right!" said Skipper

"Let's go, dude!" said Espeon

They ran past Team Hydro

"Holy crap! They're going for it!" said Feraligator

"I don't know if they can make it or not, but those guys never failed at anything before" said Blastoise

The pokeagents ran into pokemon square and saw it half into ruin: it was flooded, some buildings were on fire, and plants grew all around the rest. They looked around to the center of the square and saw a squirtle, a charzard, and a bulbasaur.

"That's it! Augumon is going to be so happy!" said the squirtle

"Look out! We've got company" said the bulbasaur.

"Don't interfere with our plans!" said the charzard "Watch out for us!"

"Squirtle!" said Squirtle

"Charzard!" said Charzard

"Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur

"We'll destroy you for being here!" said Squirtle

They all went into a battle, a battle that I'm too tired to explain. The battle was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"What are you guys doing?" said the voice "We've got some work to do!"

"Sorry" said Charzard

Umbreon turned around and saw a familiar figure and said "Hey! Aren't you the Delcatty I saved the other day!"

It was! It was the same Delcatty.

"Wait! You?" said Delcatty "So, you're the ones we've been looking for! I should have known. Wait till my brother hears this!"

"Hears what?" said another voice

"Houndoom! Guess who these guys are!" said Delcatty

Houndoom came in and looked at them "Wait a minuet! You! You're the one who saved Delcatty! You're a part of the pokeagents? This should be interesting"

"So, you're the digimon's agents!" said Umbreon "I should have known!"

"Dude, you know these guys?" said Espeon

"Not really, but I saw them yesterday" said Umbreon

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, pokeagents!" said Houndoom "Allow me to introduce ourselves. We're the Digiagents, and I'm their leader, Houndoom. And you must be the leader of the pokeagents, Umbreon"

"That's right, and we're here to stop you" said Umbreon

"Well, we've been sent by the Digimon to destroy you. So, let's get to it!" said Houndoom.

They started to battle. Treeko against Bulbasaur, Blaziken against Charzard, Skipper against Squirtle, Espeon against Delcatty, and Umbreon against Houndoom. I'm too tired to explain the battle…………………………………… okay maybe a little bit:

The Digiagents were tough, especially Houndoom who was tossing flamethrowers at Umbreon. By a comparison, the Digiagents were as good as they were. The battle continued on.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Umbreon burst into speed and became a pink blur. He preformed his Faint Attack, his most powerful move. He crashed into all of his opponents until they were all wiped out. Then, Umbreon stopped.

(One quick moment to explain Umbreon's Faint Attack, while in _Pokeagents in: The First Mission_, the pokeagents were training themselves. A forgotten scene showed Umbreon doing a very rare technique, he combined the move quick attack and Faint Attack to one powerful attack, now he still has his four moves: Bite, Secret power, Moonlight, and Faint Attack. Don't ask me how you can get your pokemon to combine moves, it's fictional!!!)

The pokeagents walked up to the Digiagents. Suddenly, they got up.

"Hm, not bad, not bad at all" said Houndoom "You are pretty tough enemies to deal with"

"Houndoom, the transport is here!" said Delcatty

Then, the area turned dark and a transport landed and the Digiagents boarded, Houndoom turned around before he got in and said "Don't you think that you've seen the last of us, Pokeagents, because we will be back, and better!"

Then the door closed and the transport flew away.

"Dude, what was that all about?" said Espeon

"I believe we got ourselves some rivals" said Umbreon

"Are we really under some compotition?" said Skipper

"I guess so, Skipper" said Umbreon "I don't know, what next? Mew has his own adventure? Come on guys let's go home"

They turned around and went home.

The

End?


End file.
